


Of Dragons and Dreams

by officialagentmaine



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, its just really cute okay, the not romantic kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialagentmaine/pseuds/officialagentmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set when Washington first joined Blue Team.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Dragons and Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when Washington first joined Blue Team.

Sleep talking wasn't something new to Blue Team. Especially after they had let Caboose stay up past his set bedtime.

When that happens, he talks a whole damn story. Sometimes it's adorable, other times it's concerning. Tucker had gotten used to it, he had learned how to ignore it in favour of sleep. Washington still had to learn to block it out. He had only been there a few weeks, and still had to learn how to fit into their lives.

Tonight was a story night.

Washington laid in his bed, listening to Caboose talk.

And talk.

_And talk_ . 

It was all nonsense about dragons and knights.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Caboose yelled out.

“ _No, Wash you gotta stop the knight!”_

He rolled over to look at Caboose.

“ _Save the princess dragon!”_

Feet on the floor and sitting up, Washington scrunched his face in confusion. Why would he, out of everyone in his life, be in Caboose's dream?

“ _Oh no! The knight has the princess dragon!”_

That was the last thing said before Caboose fell into a more peaceful sleep.

 

In the morning, he woke up before everyone as per usual. He prepares breakfast and coffee for everyone. The silence is what Washington enjoys the most.

Caboose is always next awake, and comes bouncing in. He is handed orange juice, they learned the mistake of giving Caboose coffee.

“Caboose?”

“ _Yes, Washington?”_

He scratched at his face, the stubble a reminder to shave soon. How did he approach this without sounding creepy about it?

“Do you… do you remember your dreams?”

Caboose lit up at the question. This early in the morning it was adorable to witness.

“ _Yes! Sometimes, not all the time. Sometimes it's just a dark, empty pit of nothing but I don't like to think about that because I'm afraid of the dark. I like to think about the happy dreams with the kittens and the puppies, and sometimes Church is there and we have a great time!”_

He chuckled and sat down in front of Caboose. The curiosity was just eating away, crawling under his skin and devouring him whole.

“What about last night?”

Caboose nodded enthusiastically, ready to tell Washington everything.

“ _There was a dragon, she was the princess dragon! And a knight was trying to take her! She used to be human, but was cursed and grounded. She wasn't allowed to leave the mountain. Ever. Not allowed. The knight was trying to take her away, to lock her in a dungeon!”_

“Anything else?”

“ _You were there! You were her protector.”_

Washington nodded, curiosity sated.

“I'm honoured to have been her protector, and to have been in your dream, Caboose.” 

Maybe there was a place here for him after all. 


End file.
